


227

by kuntthot



Category: NCT (Band), WAYV
Genre: Birthday Presents, M/M, johnten
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-26
Updated: 2019-02-26
Packaged: 2019-11-06 01:41:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17930369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kuntthot/pseuds/kuntthot
Summary: Ten leaves for Thailand on the day Johnny goes back to Seoul, making him miss Ten's birthday. But the distance does not keep Johnny from showing Ten how much he loves him.





	227

“Just got out of the airport,” Johnny listens to someone speak over the phone. He sets it on speaker while he changes into a fresh set of clothes. He, too, had just come back from their Ishikawa Origin Tour and is dead tired from the trip back home. “I feel so overwhelmed with the number of people who welcomed me back. You should have seen it!”

 

Finally pulling a grey sweatshirt on, Johnny turns off the speaker mode and brings the phone to his ear before plopping down his bed. “Of course, they’d be waiting for you. I know _ I _ would,” Johnny speaks with such a flirtatious tone. 

 

“Oh my gosh, Johnny,” the other replies, obviously flustered. “Can’t you keep your flirtiness at bay?”

 

“I just miss you,” Johnny cooes. A pout evident in his voice. “I can’t believe I’m not going to be with you on your birthday.”

 

“It’s just going to be 2 days, babe,” he reassures but Johnny’s sulkiness starts spilling all over the place. “I’ll be back before you know it.”

 

“But I want you back home right now,  _ Ten. _ ” 

 

“I  _ am _ home, Johnny,” Ten says a matter of factly. “You know how important this is to me, don’t you?

 

A pause stales the conversation. Johnny sighs and says, “I know. I just miss you  _ so _ much.”

 

“You adorable big baby! You just said that you miss me twice,” Ten giggles over the phone, making Johnny smile a little. He loves hearing his boyfriend laugh. He loves seeing his boyfriend happy. It’s the most satisfying thing in the world. 

 

“This big baby needs his  _ Ten Ten _ fix,” Johnny starts playfully baby talking and this sends Ten into a string of loud laughters. 

 

“Please, don’t,” Ten huffs in between chuckles, “Kun ge did it one time and I swear I felt the hair on my skin rise!”

 

“Too cheesy?”

 

“ _ Very _ ,” Ten emphasizes before clearing his throat. “Anyway, I’m almost home. Talk to you later?”

 

“Okay,” Johnny mutters, “Oh, Ten. Before you hang up…”

 

“Yeah?”

 

“Make sure to rest up. That’s the first agenda, okay?”

 

Confused by the weird request, Ten hums and assures Johnny that he’ll be an obedient boy and follow his boyfriend. 

 

They hang up and within a few minutes, Ten arrives home. He is greeted by his sister and father. 

 

“You’ve lost so much weight, ha,” his dad quickly notices before pulling his son into a tight hug. 

 

“Hi,  _ shorty _ ,” Ten’s sister teases him, earning an eye roll from the older. “Our babies missed you.” By babies, his sister is talking about their pet dogs. 

 

“Where are they?”

 

“I can’t believe you first look for the dogs before your own mother,” a familiar voice catches Ten’s attention. He turns around and sees his mom by the door, a smile plastered on her face, revealing her apple cheeks. Without a doubt, Ten really got his looks from his mother. 

 

“Of course I’d look for my babies first,” Ten pokes fun at his mother and walks over to her. “I know you’ll be the one who’ll come looking for me.” 

 

“Cheeky as always, huh,” his mother shoots back, bringing her arms up to wrap them around his son, gently giving him a hug and a pat on the back. “I’m so happy you’re home, Ten.”

 

“Me, too, Mom,” he whispers. “Me, too.”

 

His dad starts to take out his luggages. “Are you going on a freaking camp? Why so many luggages?” His sister plainly mocks him.

 

“I don’t pack light,” Ten tells his sister with a humorous tone to it, flashing a cocky grin.

 

His mom finally breaks off the hug and says, “Why don’t you rest first, Ten.”

 

“Yeah, I’m beat,” he mumbles. “I’ll go up first. Is that okay?”

 

“Just come down before dinner.”

 

Ten nods and goes up his room. He can’t wait to take a shower and sleep. He’s got a big day ahead of him tomorrow.

 

\--

 

Johnny watches Chenle and Yangyang goof around the rooftop. He comes out for fresh air and is momentarily accompanied by Taeil.

 

“It’s Ten’s birthday tomorrow right?” The older asks, earning a nod from Johnny. “I saw the event set for him. He’s really amazing, don’t you think?”

 

“He really is,” Johnny agrees with eyes looking straight out the buildings in front of their dorm. 

 

Just like clockwork, Johnny’s phone rings. He doesn’t wait for it to make a second buzz. Johnny jerks and stands up to answer his call, excusing himself from Taeil.

 

“Seo Youngho, what the hell is  _ this _ ?!”

 

Johnny can’t help but smile. He bites his lips and imagines how shock Ten must have been to discover what he has prepared for him on his birthday. Ten’s voice both sounds flustered yet excited. “Too much?”

 

“You put grand in grand gesture, Seo Youngho,: Ten half laughs ,”How many roses did you buy and how did you even make this possible? Balloons  _ and _ a plushy, too. Good lord, Johnny what did I do to deserve you?”

 

“One question at a time, love,” Johnny’s lips curl into an irresistible smile. “Firstly, I bought 227 ecuadorian roses. Didn’t know which color you preferred so I got all kinds.”

 

“I love them! My room smells like roses it’s intoxicating,” Ten muses, clearly overflowing with emotions. 

 

“Second, I asked help from your sister which then later involved you mom...and possibly your dad, too. I think.”

 

“My dad?! Johnny, you really are something else. I wanna kiss you right now. So hard our lips might fall off.”

 

“Hmm, I like that sound of that,” Johnny’s voice succulently sweet. “Should I be expecting your kisses when you get back.”

 

“Oh, you’ll be getting more than  _ that _ , Mr. Suh.”

 

“I’m glad you like it, babe,” Johnny lets his boyfriend know how much he means to him. If he can’t be there for him, at least he can show him how much his love can transcend the distance between them.

 

“You didn’t have to, you know,” Ten bashfully mutters, “You make me want to buy a ticket back to Seoul right this moment and smother you with so much love, I swear to god.”

 

“Mission accomplished then,” Johnny victoriously tells Ten. “The plushy has a couple, by the way. The other one is with me. I figured we’ll be like this for awhile with your schedule and mine.  I want to give something cute to remind you of me. I know you don’t like plushies…”

 

“I love it already!”

 

“Really?”

 

“ _ Really. _ ”

 

“Ten?”

 

“Johnny?”

 

“I love _ you _ , Ten.”

 

“ _ I _ love you, Johnny…”

 

“Happy birthday!”

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Happy birthday to the boy who inspires me to be a better version of myself everyday. I hope you guys enjoy it as much as I have enjoyed writing it. 
> 
> xoxo


End file.
